earth646marveluniversefandomcom-20200213-history
The Marvel Universe (2015 series)
The Marvel Universe (or more commonly known as Marvel Universe 2K15) is a spinoff "series" to The All-New Spider-Man and Revenge of the Deadpool in deviantART that will be released in 2015 and will based off certain bits of Marvel's comic books and multimedia all in one sitting, and is part of the Earth-646 Marvel Universe. NOTE: No one is allowed to edit the contents of this page, except me and myself alone. Synopsis It's the Marvel Universe like you've never seen it before... Witness the adventures of your favorite characters such as Captain America from the Avengers' side, Wolverine from the X-Men's side, Mr. Fantastic from the Fantastic Four's side, Dr. Strange from the Defenders' side (for a second season or volume), Luke Cage from the Marvel Knight's side, and the All-New Spider-Man from the Spider's side while journeying into a whole new world! Characters The Heroes * SHIELD ** Nicholas J. Fury (voiced by Samuel L. Jackson) ** Maria Hill (voiced by Colleen Clinkenbeard) ** Agent Natasha Romanoff/Codename: Black Widow (voiced by Scarlett Johannson) *** in her Avengers attire ** Agent Clinton Barton/Codename: Hawkeye (voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch) *** in his S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform *** in his Avengers attire * Avengers ** Steven Grant Rogers/Captain America (voiced by Travis Willingham) *** in his civilian clothes *** in his Avengers attire *** in his Stark-Made attire *temporary* *** in his Arsenal attire ** Anthony Antonio Stark/Iron Man *former member* (voiced by Seth McFarlane) *** in his civilian clothes *** in his Mark I Armor *mentioned* *** in his Mark II Armor *mentioned* *** in his Mark III Armor *mentioned* *** in his Prodigal Son Armor *mentioned* *** in his Bleeding Edge Armor *mentioned* *** in his Mark VI Armor ** Thor Odinson (voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes) *** in his Avengers attire ** Robert Bruce Banner (voiced by Liam O'Brien)/Hulk (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) ** Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel (voiced by Laura Bailey) *** in her Stark-Made attire *unused* ** Janet Van Dyne/Wasp (voiced by Ashley Greene) *** in her Pym Particles attire *** in her Avengers attire *** in her Stark-Made attire *unused* ** T'Challa/Black Panther (voiced by Keith David) *** in his Avengers attire ** Dr. Henry "Hank" Pym/Ant-Man (voiced by David Kaye) *** in his Pym Particles attire *** in his Avengers attire ** Scott Edward Harris Lang/Ant-Man II (voiced by Paul Rudd) ** Samuel Wilson/Falcon (voiced by John Boyega) ** Supporting Characters *** JARVIS (voiced by Troy Baker) * X-Men ** James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine (voiced by Steve Blum) *** in his civilian clothes *** in his 2009 X-Men attire *** in his street clothes *previously/formerly* ** Scott Summers/Cyclops (voiced by Scott Porter) *** in his civilian clothes ** Ororo Munroe/Storm (voiced by Danielle Nicolet) *** in her civilian clothes ** Jean Grey/Marvel Girl (voiced by Tricia Helfer) *** in her civilian clothes ** Professor Charles Xavier (voiced by Sir Patrick Stewart) ** Dr. Henry "Hank" McCoy/Beast (voiced by Greg Grunberg) ** Warren Worthington III/Angel (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) ** New Mutants *** Remy Etienne LeBeau/Gambit (voiced by Hayden Christensen) *** Anna Marie/Rogue (voiced by Saoirse Ronan) **** in her civilian clothes *** Piotr Nikolaivetch Rasputin/Colossus (voiced by Dan Green) *** Katherine "Kitty" Pryde/Shadowcat (voiced by Chloë Grace Moretz) *** Betsy Brenda/Kunisai (voiced by Krista Marie Yu) **** in her civilian clothes **** in her "proto-suit" *temporary* *** Robert "Bobby" Drake/Iceman (voiced by Matt Hill) **** in his civilian clothes *** Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler (voiced by Brad Swalie) *** Emma Frost (voiced by Jenna-Louise Coleman) *** Evan Daniels/Spyke (voiced by Neil Denis) * Fantastic Four ** Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic (voiced by Tom Kenny) *** in "Defensive Mode" *** in his Avengers attire ** Susan Storm/Invisible Woman (voiced by Tina Fey) *** in "Defensive Mode" *** in her Avengers attire ** Benjamin Jacob Grimm/Thing (voiced by Dave Boat) *** in "Defensive Mode" *** in his Avengers attire ** Jonathan "Johnny" Storm/Human Torch (voiced by Josh Peck) *** in "Defensive Mode" *** in his Avengers attire ** Supporting Characters *** Franklin Richards (voiced by Lucas Grabeel) *** Valeria Richards (voiced by Dakota Fanning) * Defenders ** Dr. Stephen Strange (voiced by Richard Epcar) ** Daniel Spartason/Dante Sparda (voiced by CM Punk) ** Norrin Radd/Silver Surfer (voiced by Ioan Gruffurd) ** Valkyrie (voiced by Karen Strassman) ** Namor "the Submariner" McKenzie (voiced by Zachary Quinto) ** Supporting Characters *** Wong (voiced by Tom Choi) *** Heimdall (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) *** Namorita (voiced by Natalie Dormer) *** Eric Brooks/Blade (voiced by Idris Elba) * Marvel Knights ** Luke Cage (voiced by Henry Simmons) *** in his teenage years (voiced by Khary Payton) *** in his street clothes ** Daniel Rand/Iron Fist (voiced by Loren Lester) *** in his teenage years (voiced by Scott Menville) *** in his civilian clothes *** in his street clothes ** Matthew Michael Murdock/Daredevil (voiced by Charlie Cox) *** in his civilian clothes ** Franklin Castle/Punisher (voiced by Thomas Jane) ** Marc Spector/Moon Knight (voiced by Stephen Moyer) *** in his civilian clothes ** Supporting Characters *** Claire Temple (voiced by Rosario Dawson) *** Franklin "Foggy" Nelson (voiced by Elden Henson) * Spiders ** Kendrick Urgena/All-New Spider-Man (voiced by Dylan O'Brien) *** in the ArchAngel Armor *formerly* *** as the All-New Bag-Man *temporary* *** in the Quiksilver Track Suit *temporary/damaged* *** in the 2K15 Suit *currently* ** MacDonald "Mac" Gargan/Venomous Spider-Man (voiced by Dean Ambrose from WWE) *** as Venom II *formerly* ** Benjamin Reilly of Earth-111094/Scarlet Spider (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) ** Laura Kinney/All-New Wolverine (voiced by Nina Dobrev) ** Peter Benjamin Parker of Earth-022206/Iron Spider (voiced by Greg Cipes) ** Supporting Characters *** Danielle Fenton/Dani Phantom (voiced by Victoria Justice) *** Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch (voiced by Elizabeth Olsen) *** Rihoko Amaha (voiced by Tara Strong) *** Masane Amaha/WitchBlade (voiced by Jamie Marchi) *** Hope Van Dyne (voiced by Evangeline Lilly) *** Masters Family **** Alma Masters/Alma Plasmius (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) **** Vlad Masters (voiced by Chris Cooper) *** Rebeca "Becca" Gargan (voiced by Elle Fanning) The Villains * Lethal Legion (Doom's faction) ** Victor Von Doom/Dr. Doom (voiced by Clancy Brown) ** Baron Helmut Zemo (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) ** Emil Blonsky/Abomination (voiced by John DiMaggio) ** Valentin Shotolov/Crimson Dynamo (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) ** Ezekiel Stane/Iron Menace (voiced by Mark Wahlberg) *** in his civilian clothes ** Frightful Four *** Bentley Wittman/Wizard (voiced by Chuck Huber) *** Thundra (voiced by Meredith McCoy) *** Peter Petruski/Trapster (voiced by Steven Weber) *** Ulysses Klaue/Klaw (voiced by Andy Serkis) * Lethal Legion (Loki's faction) ** Loki Laufeyson (voiced by Jonathan Rhys Meyers) ** Wrecking Crew *** Eliot Franklin/Thunderball (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) *** Henry Camp/Bulldozer (voiced by Kirk Thornton) ** Malekith the Accursed (voiced by Richard Ian Cox) ** Kurse (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) * Brotherhood of Evil Mutants ** Erik "Magnus" Lensherr/Magneto (voiced by Sir Ian McKellen) ** Victor Creed/Sabretooth (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) ** Raven Darkholme/Mystique (voiced by Nika Futterman) ** Frederick Dukes/Blob (voiced by Michael Dobson) ** St. John Allerdyce/Pyro (voiced by Axle Whitehead) ** Cain Marko/Juggernaut (voiced by Matt Willig) * Other Villains ** Mendendez Flores/Diablo (voiced by Giancarlo Esposito) ** Kenuichio Harada/Silver Samurai (voiced by George Takei) ** Mary Walker/Typhoid Mary (voiced by Jennifer Garner) ** Harvey Elder/Mole Man (voiced by BJ Hughes) ** Maximus "The Scorpion" Gargan (voiced by Danny Trejo) ** Attuma (voiced by Dwight Schultz) ** Todd Arliss/Tiger Shark *deceased* (voiced by Mark Acheson) ** Nelo Angelo (voiced by Adam Driver) Neutral * Rachel Cole/"True" Punisher (voiced by Michelle Rodriguez) * Athema Brown/Anamosia (voiced by Zendaya) Locations * Wakanda, Africa (appears in Avengers) * Madripoor, Southeast Asia (appears in X-Men) * Lima, Peru (appears in Fantastic Four) * New York City (appears in Marvel Knights, All-New Spider-Man, and most of the story) ** Avengers Tower (appears in Avengers and Fantastic Four) ** X-Mansion (appears in X-Men) ** Ravencroft (appears in Marvel Knights) * Underworld/Hell (appears in Defenders) * Budapest, Hungary (appears in Avengers) * Kathmandu, Nepal (appears in Fantastic Four) * Depths of Outer Space (appears in Defenders) * Asgard (appears in Defenders) * Nidavellir (appears in Defenders) Episodes Season 1 The Avengers The X-Men The Fantastic Four The Defenders The All-New Spider-Man Marvel Knights